Forbidden Love
by FoRsak3n
Summary: HinataxGaara: He was destined to become Kazekage, and she, well, let's just say Hinata was given her fate by birth. But can these two finally be together while having their love denied by others? Unrequited love, yet still so tempting...
1. You promised forever, but was that a lie

Disclaimer: Do, I do not own Naruto

--

Chapter One: You promised forever, but was that a lie...

The cold nights air seemed to whisper against her ears, brushing across her already reddening cheeks as the Hyuuga Heiress stood there in complete silence. Though, the tint wasn't from a blushing state, instead, the hue was a result due to that choking atmosphere; having the devastating wind seep into her bones with each passing moment. Instantly extracting the last of the warmth her body had to offer as the timid female stood amongst the night in an utter passive trance. Allowing her mind wonder off while the Kunoichi attempted to steady her shaking hands.

It wasn't long before those beautiful lavender orbs of hers flicked around to the forest scenery that seemed to engulf her body within its clutches; lost from the outside world. Her long, silky black tresses glided down her back and shoulders in perfection while those bangs of hers served to hide most of her face; especially her eyes that were so full of confusion. If it weren't for her so called security blanket dangling in her visage, then that frightened look would have shown up brightly in those mirrored orbs. Almost the way glistening stars are reflected when casting their golden beams down on an awaiting lake. Gently tilting her head to the right, the female ninja let out a soft sigh, much the way a cooed whimper would sound before pocketing her trembling hands into the welcoming confines of her purple hooded jacket. Swallowing hard before the fifth teen year old permitted her light colored eyes to close in a passive manor.

Already, the moon seemed to be in its highest form, sending down broken rays of silver to pierce through the treetops, brightening the fog-covered ground below in this late hour. Causing fragments of grey and gold light to dance across Hinata's hair while the shades radiated onto her form. Her locks shown with all their glory under the dull moonlight, making those blue highlights appear bright against the jet black of her natural hair color. Her pale features remaining stunned, having her emotions plastered across her face the exact way her eyes held meaning. Resulting in making the raven haired female appear so vulnerable and lost. Her true innocence being brought out into the open.

Just when she thought her body couldn't take the temperature any longer, a noise was then heard, causing the girl to inwardly gasp before shifting her body around on its heels; coming face to face with an oh so familiar gaze. Taking a quick step back, the girl diverted her eyes to the side, already feeling as though her voice was trapped inside her throat. Even if she wanted to scream, nothing would surface. Nothing except the tiny, frail meep that had pressed past her lips in a failed attempt to regain the ability to speak.

Even as she continued to stare at a random location off to the right, the Kunoichi could still feel that glare boring against her face. Those hungry, aquamarine eyes that were so full of malice and hatred felt as though they were burning into her soul; as if he could read her thoughts just by looking at her. Lifting a hand to push back a stray tress of hair, the girl was cut short; gasping yet again to the sudden grip that had seized her forearm. Taking her completely off guard and causing the girls cheeks to flush within a furious manor.

As if holding the Hyuuga captive, Gaara tightened his grip around her wrist, jerking her tiny body to him before he even made the notion to speak. Narrowing his eyes already and without hesitation, the Sand ninja continued to glare at the Leaf Kunoichi; letting his grasp of her limb go before allowing a mischievous grin to permit along his lips. Just the way he would treat her if the male had been teasing the fellow ninja.

"...you..."

His syllables were deep and demanding, the normal tone Sabaku No Gaara always seemed to use when allowing his voice to audio around others. Turning from the Heiress, the red head crossed his muscular arms, returning back to his original stance before he had moved to take hold of Hinata. Letting his eyes slowly close, the older male stood there in silence before addressing her again. This time, allowing his voice to come out in a softer expression, almost as if saddened by the choice in words he was about to use. Though, that was impossible, wasn't it? Gaara could hold no feelings… could he?

"…I no longer wish to see you… you're interfering with my ability to gain the power at which I seek. Do you understand?"

By now, the smirk on his face had dispersed, vanished after speaking to her in such a way. Just by the way he stood shown a different side of Gaara; a side at which Hinata was accustomed to by now when others had never been given the opportunity to witness. It had been almost an entire year when the two started secretly seeing one another, always meeting in this exact area before going off somewhere in order to spend time alone. It was an unrequited love I guess you might say, a forbidden romance held by two Shinobi from different villages; never having the honor of being together due to certain aspects. He was destined to become Kazekage, and she, well, lets just say Hinata was given her fate by birth.

Being born a Hyuuga, she was to marry a man of noble blood; one whom her father would deem worthy to carry on the Hyuuga bloodline. The two were never blessed to hold emotion towards one another. Never to be together, despite the deep bond shared between the ninja.

At this point, Hinata's eyes were full of heartbreak, but mostly confusion still. She couldn't understand what had just happened. Why was Gaara acting that way when just a few days ago he had promised to be with the female; forever and always. Those were his exact words. Forever and always. _'Hinata, my love for you will always hold true, forever and always'._

It made no sense, no sense what so ever, but here he was, speaking towards her as if he had never felt something for the Hyuuga maiden. Choking back the tears, the female blinked towards him, her hands instantly lifting to grasp at her chest; as if the Kunoichi was trying to keep her heart form shattering. The very fragmented heart that was now screaming to him, reaching out for the man whom meant the entire world to fragile the girl. He was her everything, and now, it was as though her world was slowly starting to spiral out of control. Falling and collapsing around her body when the timid ninja had no say so in the matter. Was it truly destined for things to turn out this way?

As those tears of heartache streamed down her pale cheeks, Hinata's tiny body started to tremble and shake; praying for all of this to end. For her cries to halt in all action. But what the hardest part to face was, the fact that the only person who could stop all of her crying was the one who started it in the first place. That was the bitter truth at which was given to her in what seemed like a never ending chasm of sorrow.

Turning her body from the elder male, she darted off, taking to the trees as those tears started to fall uncontrollably at this point. The last thing she had wished for was to have Gaara witness her crying; subject to the way Hinata feared that he would only find it weak and inadequate. The way he had seen others around him for just about his entire life. Letting her long legs carry her further and further away from the Sunakagure Shinobi, her body started to feel as though it was about to collapse right then and there. Giving Hinata this stomach tightening experience that was beyond explaining with such known words. There is just no way of describing how she was feeling right now, and thus, the only thing she wanted to do was get back to the Hyuuga compound and hide away in the safety of her room. At least there, no one could see her cry.

--

(( A/N: I already have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen in chapter two, but I'm still going rough draft the outline a bit more before any final decisions are made. Until then, review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks! ))


	2. Reaching out for his help

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto...

--

Chapter Two: Reaching out for his help...

Laying within the chocking silence of her room, the Hyuuga heiress tossed and turned against the sheets of her bed. Attempting to find a comfortable position as her thick blanket only served to weigh her down in this dazed state; trying to sleep with the summers torturing heat basking around her fragile body. Even with the nights fresh breeze blowing through her window, picking up her long flowing curtains in the process, it was still pretty warm for a nights atmosphere. Making slumber almost unachievable with such a surrounding temperature.

Soon, Hinata was able to fine relief, completely kicking off her blankets as she turned to face her window, letting the wind brush against her face as she laid there. Drifting off to a deep sleep that she had been deprived of not moments ago. That lovely lullaby, sung by the wondering existence of the darkness, soon put the Kunoichi into a deep slumber. Leaving behind a resting female, having only the moons iridescent glow to blanket her body for warmth. Oh how such a simple thing could heal all her ails, just by receiving a decent nights rest. If only it would last though. But, as with everything, dreams must come to an end at some point in time.

For within her state of rest, there were images of scattered memories being played out in a saddening sequence; something the female's subconscious put together without hesitation. One might call it a dream; but for others who know this all too well, Hinata, was indeed, having a nightmare. For in the state of abstraction, she could hear the weeping of a fragile soul; a broken girl whom everyone had forgotten, but where was it coming from? From where the Hyuuga was standing, nothing could be seen, nothing but the solid black of darkness creeping in around her timid form from every direction. Shadows were everywhere, consuming everything in sight and in mind; this giving the atmosphere a choking feeling that caused the Kunoichi's stomach to sink into a bottomless pit of despair. She could feel the hands of people she couldn't see, grasping at her clothing, jerking her and tugging at her form until she was nearly toppled over from the struggling. Though she couldn't see their faces, she could hear their taunting laughter. The female could feel their eyes boring into her soul, searching out every weakness she had to offer in order to extract that flaw and to use it against the maiden. Although she was screaming at the top of her lungs, nothing would surface. Her voice had abandoned her, for the second time it would seem, being replaced with an echoing silence that toyed with her emotions.

It was then when grasping hands had ceased, almost all at once. This making the female ninja trembling with fear as to why she couldn't understand what was happening. Everything felt so real, or was this real? She had felt like this almost her entire life, feeling the stern hand of her father tightening around her throat with every mistake she had ever made. Never had he laid a finger on her, but his words of failure were enough; they, themselves, served as that harness of shame. A shackle that retracts itself around her neck till there is no more air supply. That collar of guilt that is around her neck till this very day. She wanted to get out, she wanted to just turn and run; she didn't care where, she just needed to get out of this place. Her knees were already starting to buckle from underneath her form and her head was feeling as though she would pass out at any given moment. Though, her trembling body seemed to be made of stone, for it still wouldn't move.

As she stood there, tugging at the ends of her jacket in order to pull herself further into it's sleeves; as if trying to hide herself from the rest of the world, she heard the whimpering again. That crying that sounded so full of pain and against. Flicking her pale eyes around in the pitch black of nothingness, she had then spotted the source of the sobbing. It was her, Hinata had been that lost entity; crying out for someone, anyone to at least take a single glance in her direction. Her Kekkei Genkai orbs had fallen onto the image of herself laying on the ground just a few feet away from her. The body having a single light glowing around her form as to allow Hinata to see the girl, and only the girl. The Hyuuga could see herself clearly, being adorned in this beautiful white gown, yet it was so torn and ragged. As if there had a fight and she was forced into the middle of it all. Those hands, it must have been all those people grabbing at her; ripping and tearing at her flesh and clothing until there was nothing left behind but a scarred teenager and a thread bare dress that was clinging onto her body in tattered pieces.

Where she was lying on the ground, the bottom of the dressed perfectly belled out around her body; making it almost seem as though she was the princess in a fairy tail; though her crying made it perfectly clear that there was to be no happy ending for this female. Scratches and jagged cuts could be seen running down along her arms and wrists, some freshly bleeding while others seemed to already be scarring over to leave behind a reminder to the broken girl that she was worthless. An unwanted female whom was nothing more but a burden on anyone she had ever gotten close to. She had brought shame to her father, suffering to her cousin, and even brought annoyance to the Sunakagure male. What more could she possibly give, aside from her shattered heart that was now beyond all limits to be repaired. She was just a girl whom no one wanted, and she knew this; she knew this all too well.

Her lavender eyes filled with tears as the thoughts of loneliness filled her mind, looking on to the vision of herself; watching how the other side of herself would move to wrap her arms around her body tightly. Dropping a blood stained kunai to the floor that was residing in her right hand, only to cause a tiny splash of water to rise from it's sudden impact. The blade shimmered with the red and silver colors mixing together, having the blood take to the water filled surface in an attempt to spread itself out along the floor. Why hadn't Hianta noticed it before? She was standing in a pool of water while her counter self was lying in the consuming liquid, rocking back and forth while attempting to console herself within this world. But where did all this water come from? Then it struck her, this wasn't water at all, they were tears. The very tears that had stained her eyes each night she would cry herself to sleep. The tears that would be the only comfort she had during the long hours she would lock herself away in her room so no one could see her; so no one could answer her prayer of actually wanting to be noticed. Her cries for help going unheard, just like always.

Hinata knew that feeling, the expression on the other's face played out against her heart. She could see the lost gaze in her eyes, even with her hair falling down against her face, managing to hide every portion of her flawless skin, Hinata could still tell. She could feel the hurt inside, and was reaching out to herself with a trembling hand; wanting nothing more but to drop to her knees and take the weeping girl into her arms and embrace her tightly. Hold her until her cries ceased, even if it meant for all eternity, she wanted to stay at her side. At least then she wouldn't feel alone. Though, her actions paused as another figure then appeared from the shadows, having a dull light take shape around his tall form as he stood a few paces away from the broken side of Hinata that laid forgotten on the floor. Her vision of the male was starting out blurry at first, before the distorted image of her father slowly flashed into view. His back was turned to the side of her laying on the floor, in more of a shameful way then that of a simple cold shoulder; which was odd for family members to do towards each other. But it was Hyuuga Hiashi after all. The elder man was disgusted; not even being able to look his daughter in the eyes.

Extended on all sides simultaneously, nothing else surrounded the male, letting the both sides of the girl focus their full attention on the clan leader; which was making the situation a little more harder to swallow then need be. It was like the two were standing in a darkened room, filled with an ever lasting void of shadows. Of darkened pasts, memories, and current rejections. An abyss having unheard of experiences that would tear at a persons soul until there was nothing left but an empty shell. And then, an audio emitted, clinging to the air in a way to drown out the far off sound of that laughter at which tormented her soul. Hiashi's voice became clear, breaking the silence to shatter it into a thousand pieces while the tiny fragments pierced Hinata's heart.

"You are a burden to this clan Hinata. You're weak and are an embarrassment to your sister and I. You will never be good enough to call yourself a true Hyuuga...forever to be worthless no matter how hard you try."

You know, maybe those words wouldn't have hurt so bad if Hinata hadn't believed them to be true. Always afraid of disappointing her father while thinking that maybe it would have been better if Hanabi had been born first. And so, with tears trying to whelm in her eyes, and a heavy heart, the female parted her lips to speak on behalf of broken self; knowing good and well that there was no way the other side of her was able to bring words to her lips through her trembling actions. To try and apologize for what ever the cause had been for her father to be so currently disapproving over. She wanted nothing more then to have his praise, but what hurt the most was his rejection. Though, even now that she was speaking, trying to call out to him, nothing came out. Nothing at all. She was speaking, but there was no words being produced by her vocal cords. Nothing what so ever. No sound, no words, not even the slightest murmur escaped her lips. It was then when the shaken female realized that she had no voice once more. Yet again, her audio wouldn't surface, leaving the confused teenager there to only stare on at the unfolding show of agony.

Ignoring everything, her arm reached forward to touch the arm of the the broken side of her soul; pushing away any thoughts of the man whom seemed to have nothing more to say to her in such terms. All that was released from his lungs was an ire, mute reply. Once again, her body was frozen in it's current position; as if it was struck by fear of this place, in fear of everything around her including herself. There was nothing more that she could long for but to have her father at least once look at her approvingly. To do something in order to grab her father's attention that she had been neglected of for so long. The attention she has tried to achieve for more then half of her life. It wasn't long before the light surrounding the Hyuuga male started flickering before slowly fading away from the horrid atmosphere; leaving only the image of herself again as she started to reach for the kunai yet again. Shaking her head while trying to desperately grab the other's attention, another light managed to ripple into existence; showing none other then her lover. Sabaku no Gaara.

He on the other hand, was facing the shaking Kunoichi, glaring down to her with such distant eyes that almost seemed that there had been no feelings present for her what so ever. That he could care less whether or not she had taken the cold steal of that blade and ran the jagged edge along her pale wrist; finally ending her suffering once and for all. He stood there in a taunting manor, his lips making no notion to part while his arms remained crossed along his chest; just staring down at what she had become. His face remained emotionless and stern, uncaring before he had actually made the first movement in what seemed like an everlasting glitch in time. He flicked his eyes away from the weeping Hinata, though, instead of focusing upon the darkness that was dancing around their forms in deception; his eyes came to fall on the Hyuuga Heiress herself. This action causing the female's heart to momentarily skip a beat while her breath became caught in her throat. For so long, she had thought she was invisible inside of this world, and yet, he was looking directly at her. Those aquamarine eyes staring at her with so much hatred, daring her to actually walk over to her counterpart and grasp onto that knife; to make a move that no one ever thought she would. Gaara knew her, he could read her every thought and was able to acknowledge her every move before she even had the chance to follow through. Though, this time it seemed as though he was waiting for something. Something she couldn't understand or even figure out to actually be able to act upon his wishes. Was he asking her for something? Calling out to her for help the way she had been screaming for so long?

As these question pushed against her mind, the light around his body started to flicker, soon having nothing left to her lavender eyes while the light around herself vanished too. Once again leaving her stand in the darkness of her subconscious. All of a sudden, the sound of choking caught her attention, followed by a female scream which had sent chills down her body and spine. Sounds of splashing water was heard all around her, echoing against the shadows while other audio was permitted; sounding as if someone was choking. Drowning within the river of sorrow at which Hinata had cried. It was her, she was the one drowning; gasping for air, fighting for her life until she felt this hand grasp her ankle. Pulling her down into the watery depths until all air was cut off; leaving her desperate to reach out to grasp at nothing. Slowly becoming aware of her body loosing consciousness until...

Jerking her form up into a seated position from the state of slumber, the female panted out heavily; trying to catch her breath as her hand pushed back her drenched bangs. The teenager was covered in a cold sweat, obviously due to the tormenting visions of her mind. Blinking, she sighed heavily before looking out her said window, watching her white drapes being pushed and pulled buy the winds current as she sat alone in that room.

Apparently needing a better place to clear her mind then that of the inside of the clans compound, she sighed before standing. It was so stuffy in there, and she felt as though she needed to get out. Without changing her pajamas, the young Hyuuga quietly crept out of her quarters, pulling herself out of her window before making her way up to the roof. The only place it seemed that she could relax and forget such things; most of all, try to forget the haunting experience she had witnessed earlier that evening.

Laying down now, the girl looked up to the glistening sky, resting her hands on her stomach as her pupil-less eyes roamed the stars above her. The climate from that high up was a bit cooler, though the roof was still slightly warm with the summer days sun casting its warmth over the mansion all afternoon. Soon, Hinata started to focus on her breathing. Bringing in a deep inhale of oxygen, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling. The heiress was clearing her thoughts while meditating in a way. Laying there while her shoulders relaxed from all her worries. That is, until the voice of someone came forth from behind her resting form; breaking out amongst the night's atmosphere to grab her attention almost instantly.

"Hinata..."

--

(( A/N: So what do you think... shall I continue on or leave it there? ))


	3. You give me somewhere to hide

Disclaimer: Same as always...

--

Chapter Three: You give me Somewhere to Hide...

That voice, why had just the sound of her name alone being called make her stomach turn by that particular voice? Tightening and turning just the way her throat had started to clench up, cutting off all air supply while the girl while she laid there in denial. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't swallow, not even her body could move in order to make even the slightest notion to bring itself into a sitting position. Instead, she remained in her previous location, daring not to move from that said location as if it was her only safety from the other human being. Then, as before, her name was called yet again, this time in a more heart clenching tone, this causing the girl to instantly throw her body up in it's seated position from just the audio alone. _Hinata_...Closing her eyes, she lightly shook her head; hoping that maybe she had been hearing things. That perhaps she was still sleeping and all of this was her nightmare taunting her yet again. Though, the harder she tried to force herself awake, the more she had came to realize that, this was _her_ reality. And as much as she hated to face the facts, she wasn't sleeping. Nor was the other person leaving for that matter.

A third time her name was called, this time the voice sounding as if it had changed from the first audio that had registered into her clouded mind to another; as if a whole new person was talking to her now. _Hinata_... At first, the timid girl could have sworn it was Gaara, but this time; it sounded more deep. As if a hint of concern was mixed in with the male's emotions. At this point in time, it didn't really matter to her whom the voice had belonged to, right now, all she want to do was run. The Hyuuga heiress wanted to avoid all questions at any cost as to why she was up this late at night in the first place and just leave.

To leave not only in body, but in mind as well. In all honestly, she wanted to run to the one place she knew deep down that she was no longer welcome within. She needed to just throw herself into the Sunakugre ninjas arms, to once again be held within his tight embrace while she allowed all of her fears, regrets, and loneliness to subside until there was nothing left. Though, as stated before, the timid girl knew that this was to never happen. She was no longer his Desert Lily; no longer his meaning for life. Given the name of a lily by the male himself, speaking upon her beauty and purity. Like a lily in whiteness, her heart had glistened like the untouched snow. Once so pure and calming, but now, within her chest beats the heart of sorrow. Never to be the same ever again.

Hinata was just a broken girl. Shattered into millions of tiny fragments beyond all repair as of this moment. She knew this, she knew this all too well. There was nothing left of her to give, and yet, she still found herself devoting every ounce of love she could muster up to the Kazekage. She couldn't imagine a life without him, but now, as if that never even mattered at all, she was being forced to live within one. To reside in a state of confusion while her entire world, everything she has come to love and cherish, now spinning spontaneously out of control. Her hopes, her dreams, all seeming to be far from her reach; nothing feeling as though she could grasp onto it's truth in order to steady herself within this frightening experience. What was happening now? Was the heiress finally breaking down; was there to be no more in her laughter. Even if it were to be a bittersweet smile, so desolate and forced upon her lips for others to see, was there to be no more Hinata.

To completely vanish from the face of the earth while the shell of this girl walked around dazed and yet, so lost. Living within an abstract view, her real personality being locked away in her inner subconscious where it belonged. Away from all the eyes that bore into her soul. Kept in the only place that she was truly safe from all of her tears. To forever reach out for the help of those she trusted, only to have her voice be nothing more then a tender, unnoticed plea. The way her voice has been most of her life, yet has gone unseen for far too long. Hinata has been neglected, pushed aside, and forgotten, and now it seemed, that perhaps she was actually going to become the way others had seen her. Invisible.

Choking back the tears, the girl started to stir in her seated location, pushing her right hand into the cemented roof belonging to the compound before she hurriedly brought her shaking form to a stand. Already, her body started to tremble, unaware that she was even being forced to do this by her reactions before the raven haired teen had turned her body in order to dart off. To run as fast as she could to no where in particular. She just needed to get away. Even if it were to be for a few moments, she needed time to clear her weary head. She was tired of pretending, fed up of putting on that mask of deception every morning just so her father wouldn't be ashamed of her for a fraction of a second. The Hyuuga was just sick of acting out this play for every passing moment of her life. Acting out the part of this child who is supposed to be perfect in every way, shape, and form. Trying to please the Main branch while hiding behind her saddened smile, her eyes glossy with tears though none would trickle down her flawless cheeks.

She was forbidden to cry, forbidden to love, and now, she felt as though she was forbidden to live. All she had wanted to do was to be with the Sunakagure male, to live at his side in happiness; but that was a dream now long forgotten. A failed attempt on her part perhaps? What, what did she do wrong?! Was it all her fault, was she not good enough for Sabaku no Gaara; or was there more. Could it be, that perhaps, he was feeling the exact way that she had? Was Gaara thinking, that deep down, he could never love her the way she had him? It was then when she had realized where she needed to run, what her next destination would be. She needed answers, and the only person capable of doing such a task was the Kazekage himself; whether or not he decided it best for her to hear them or not. The least he could do was to hear her out, at least one last time.

Letting her trembling hands ball into fists, the girl started to run now; having all these thoughts and emotions cloud her mind, not to mention her reaction and reflexes were slowed to the point of almost rendered useless. For it seemed the girl wasn't paying attention to her step, having her eyes closed while she held back the feeling of agony. She knew that her heart was forcing her to the verge of breaking into a never ending stream of tears, and yet, she also knew that crying was the last thing she wanted Gaara to see her take part in. So, with her senses being slowed to a dull state, Hinata hadn't noticed her misplaced step, resulting in the sudden feeling of her stomach ending up in her throat while she gasped out for air; the adrenalin rushing to her head while her body went into sudden alert. Her nervous system sending messages to her brain that she was, in fact, falling. And at an utterly fast rate too.

Clenching her pale, lavender orbs shut, the girl counted down. Trying to pace herself for the infliction of pain that was soon to lash out over her tiny form. From a fall at this height, surviving was possibly zero to none. Was this truly the end? Was she to die here, all because she wasn't thinking clear enough to pay attention to her footing. Whimpering out a soft coo of a cry for help, the heiress lost all hope, finally realizing that there wasn't anything she could do but pray that her landing wouldn't be fatal. And then...

Nothing. No pain came, no sound of cracking bones or even the intense jolt of her body slamming against the cold, cruel ground. Nothing at all. It was then when her eyes slowly started to open, noticing that she was being suspended in the air by another person holding onto her left arm. Remembering that there had been a male calling out her name, the girl gasped inwardly; cursing herself for being so foolish as to embarrass herself like this. They probably thought that the Kunoichi was utterly hopeless by now, though, they had said no words. She had expected a harsh lecture, or even the uncaring announcement of her stupidity; but nothing was spoken. Ever so slowly, the teenager's pearl hues floated up to meet the face of her savior; swallowing her pride as the girl whimpered out within her throat in a soft pant for air.

"I-I..."

--

(( A/N: Reviews help keep me motivated, heh. So lets hear your thoughts shall we? And one more thing, to lxl Hyuuga.Hinata lxl... I've decided to dedicate this story to you! I's miss-eth joo, and it's like, life without my younger sister is dull. Who am I suppose to pick on? -Huggles her- ))


	4. Please don't let me go

Disclaimer: Nope, I still do not own Naruto

--

Chapter Four: Please don't let me go...

Gazing up into the gorgeous aquamarine eyes of her savior, Hinata couldn't help but wonder why Gaara was here of all times. Grinning happily that he had actually came, she searched her heart for words; wanting to apologize for running off the way she had earlier this evening. Though, the face of the Kazekage didn't last long; nor did the grip on her wrist keep tight as she was hanging on for her dear life. As if she had been seeing things, the image of her lover vanished, showing none other than her father now who was staring down at her with eye's so full of anger. Starting to plea with him, the elder Hyuuga ignored the girl as he pulled back; his hand releasing the hold on his oldest daughter as a scream belted from her lips. Letting the girl fall to her demise as her eyes clenched shut in horror.

Almost like she was still standing on her own two feet, the girl never collided with the ground; this causing her to curious open her eyes so she could come face to face with her new surroundings. The scenery being nothing like before as she stood there alone and so confused at what was happening. It was mid-day, scraggly looking trees seemingly to be everywhere now, looking like weeping willows only half dead by the lack of water in this desolate place. The sound of ravens' mimicking and taunting her could be heard from all around, having the ebony colored birds watching her every move with their charcoal eyes; the orbs mirroring everything they came in contact with while they sat perched on the branches. Some residing on a near by fence that had been rotting by passing time and half eaten by termites'; showing bits and pieces of it's own debris laying scattered at the ground below it's structure. Fragmentsof falling snow could be seen drifting by here and there, a light thicket of the white substance barely covering sections on the ground and trees. Showing that the snow had just now started to fall in a slow, dragged out procedure. Like the sky itself was tired and was now finally giving up with it's cycle of existence.

Letting the flakes pass by her face once and awhile, those lavender orbs flicked around with a scared expression; trying to see if she could spot anyone, anyone at all. Shivering slightly to the cold feeling now nipping at her flesh, her fingers started to feel like ice, stiffening with the freezing time while she tucked the hands away in the pockets of her hoodie; breathing out while particles of her breath shown against the air. Having a small puff of smoke like substance show each time she would exhale. The ground below her seemed to be cracked and broken, the crimson colored surface reaching for miles around with no end in sight; looking dull and worthless as the desert-like place seemed to weep for moisture. Longing for the smallest of drinks during it's long hours in the sun.

Though, there was no sun here. The sky was painted a monotoned grey, clouds crossing the horizon as if the sun had never existed in this place before. The experience felt so sad; just by standing there seemed to be draining the life from the Hyuuga female the longer she had stayed in one place. To her right was the entrance to the Hyuuga compound, and to her left, nothing but rows and rows of earth stretching to touch the saddened sky, leaving only one way to go. Slowly, she approached the gate to her home, passing it's large structure until the steps leading to the main house were seen; pausing now in her cautious stride when her eyes fell onto another being sitting on the wooden surface making up the patio deck circling the mansion style home.

Once again, she could see herself, just sitting there so lifeless and cold. Like she was a doll sitting on a show case for everyone to see. Her bare legs were dangling over the side of the deck, her hands resting on her lap while her head hung low and was leaning on the post to her side; as if the support beam was the only thing keeping her at a sitting position. Her arms were bare, just as her legs were, showing that she was adorned in a nightgown stopping right above the start of her knees. The spaghetti strap gown was nothing like the ragged and torn ball room dress she had on before; nothing in comparison. This was just a plain piece of clothing, slim at her waist while staying straight as it went along her legs. The material was an awkward cream color, something Hinata would never have worn even if asked to; having this yellow tint to the fabric as if it had grown that shade with the aging of time. Much the way paper in the journals her heart is plastered across fade with the passing years.

Her body was slumped over, her head just hanging there while those long black tresses fell over her shoulders to hide the girl's pale face entirely; even more pale now by the cold seeping into her skin. She wasn't breathing, nor had she even made the slightest notion to move the entire time Hinata was standing there; staring on in confusion to what was happening. Was she dreaming again? But how, if she had woken before; unless that too, was a dream. She could see the flakes of snow brushing against her counter parts bare limbs, causing herself to shiver just by the sight of it. Wasn't she freezing? How could she sit so still in such an outfit if the temperature was so cold out here. She had to have been shivering.

Taking another step closer to her other self, the Heiress was now able to notice something else that seemed odd. There were strings attached to her arms and legs, injected into her feet and wrists as though she was a mear puppet for someone to fulfill their sick little game of joyful fun. Two in her wrists, two inserted into the top of her feet; being shown by the lack of shoes since she was bare foot, and one looked as though it was laced with the silky strands of hair within her head. She looked as though she was a toy meant for just show.

The strings were worn to the point of thread bare, all dangling from their inserted location while they touched the ground with their snapped ends. Just dangling from her limbs like she was a thrown out toy that has gone forgotten; that had been placed in one too many plays to the point of her stings breaking from the puppeteer's grasp. That was her entire life, pretending and acting as if nothing was wrong while she starred and held the leading role in this play of torment. Though, her role wasn't significant; actually it wasn't even a big part. If she had vanished all at once, no one would probably even notice.

It was then when something else caught her attention, the sound of a door sliding open was heard coming from inside the mansion; showing her Sensei walking out to kneel at the broken Hinata's side. Kurenai smiled warmly to the girl, speaking to her while her words went unheard. The standing Heiress couldn't make out her words, but she could defiantly see her lips moving while that gentle grin stayed on her Sensei's painted lips. Yuuhi had always been like a mother figure to Hinata, and just by seeing her smile caused a heartfelt warmth to grow within her chest. Though, even if the real Hinata was returning the smile to her teacher, it seemed as though the elder female couldn't see her. Those crimson eyes of hers never left the marionette of the Hyuuga maiden. Blinking back tears, she looked away for a brief moment, trying to understand why something so simple as the smile of someone close to her could cause tears to whelm in her eyes.

Glancing back now, she could only wonder in confusion on why Kurenai was no longer there; followed by the sound of the door opening yet again. Almost like it was a broken record, repeating itself over and over. Having someone dear and close to the girl approach her with a smiling face until the real Hinata would blink, making the image disappear as though it had never happened.

This time, it was Kiba who had came forth from the inside; giving his fanged smile to his sister-like teammate as he too, knelt down beside her. Speaking words that Hinata couldn't hear from where she was standing. Then, another blink was given, having her friend Tenten appear to do the same as the others'. More of her friends whom she had grown to love like family did this, each coming to speak to her with their smiling faces while the deathly still puppet remained silent; her head never moving. Shino, Lee, even her cousin Neji whom had never really smiled; showed her a more gentle side as he spoke. Then, it was Gaara's turn to approach the marionette; this time his eyes taking a side glance to the real Hinata as he spoke. Being the only one to seem as though he could see the real her. Just like before. No smile could be seen across his features as he stood behind the counter female, deciding not to kneel like the others', this causing the real Hyugga to take another single step forward; her hand going out to reach to him. Longing for his touch as her body inched it's way closer to the image in front of her vision.

Just as her foot hand been placed into another step on the cracked ground as she walked closer to the two, everything started to flash by quickly; images of her smiling friends appearing one after another like a flashing strobe light right in front of her. Then, there were screams coming from every angle, causing the standing female to flinch in horror as the smiling faces started to frown; as if displeased by something. All at once, splatters of blood started to drench the sitting puppet, showing bodies of her friends and family that she cared for so deeply already being slaughtered and slain at the feet of her counter self; each body laying in it's own pool of blood while their clouded over eyes stared at the frightened female that was standing there in total shock. Did _she _do this?

Trembling in horror to what she had just witnessed, she swallowed hard; absolutely lost at what was happening. This was making no sense, just what was going on? With tears streaming down her face, she clenched her eyes shut; wishing for all of this to end. Shaking her head in denial as she stood there, too scared to make the smallest move as her shaking hands moved to cover her eyes. Feeling the ice cold fingertips of her own hands brush against her face, the Heiress stood there; listening to her own breathing as her warm breath pushed against the palms of her hands that were hiding her face from this horrible place. Finally gathering what strength she could to take another glance, she slowly started to pull down her hands; looking through her fingers before the hands actually dropped to rest at her sides. Noticing that the bodies from before were gone now, but the blood covering the puppet of herself was still there; causing sections of her hair to mat and clink together in a cruel, sickening way.

Still trembling, she parted her lips to speak; afraid to even whisper any of the names belonging to her friends, yet fearful that if she didn't try to call for them, they would all disappear from her life completely. Though, right as she had gathered the will to produce words, the sound of crackling bones sent chills down her spine; causing her to instantly stop in everything. She held her breath, even her eyes dared not blink as she stared at the puppet in fear; watching as it slowly lifted it's head. The snapping and breaking sound being caused as it's head pushed against it's own spine. The counter part's eyes were closed as she just sat there looking like nothing had happened at all. It was spooky the way her body sat so still, remaining in it's doll like state as the girl resided in the blood. Then, her eyes shot open, causing Hinata to gasp by the sudden action that had caused her to take a startled step back, a little frightened by the way those lifeless eyes were staring at her. Her _own_ lifeless eyes just gazing at her as if she was looking at her own reflection in a mirror.

The eyes' seemed hollow, as always, looking as if she was emotionless in every aspect. Pointless tears came from no where, rolling down from the dazed puppet's orbs as the streams of liquid started black at first; like they were made of ash before they made their way to a section of her face where they then changed in color. Turning into a crimson like shade, like blood was dripping from her jawline. Her face was covered in splashes of the metallic substance, being produced by everyone who was seen dead earlier; caring not to wipe away their essence as she continued to sit there in her broken shell of a self. This was getting too strange for Hinata to bare, and yet, she couldn't bring herself to look away. She could only keep eye contact as the puppet watched her intently, never blinking as it bore into her soul with it's white eyes.

After a few moments, the head of the puppet dropped and bobbed a little with no warning at all, as if the string to her head was cut. Gaara then approached the lifeless shell from the shadows, standing behind the girl once again as he glared at the real Hinata who could only watch in confusion as the puppet then tilted to the side a bit too far; toppling over as it thumped against the wooden surface. It's hair falling over her face while it laid there, never moving as her eyes remained closed. Having made no sense of this what so ever, the standing female started to shake her head drastically; clenching her eyes shut as she tried to force herself to wake up from this nightmare.

"S-Stop i-it... stop it, STOP IT!"

Then, everything seemed to have stopped just as she had asked. The far off cry of the ravens' could no longer be heard; and the cold feeling deep within her bones was now gone. But Hinata was a little afraid to open her eyes, afraid that if she did; it wouldn't be her room she would wake in but another dream that seemed to never end. Why was this happening to her?

--

(( A/N: I know it makes no sense right now, but that's only because it's not supposed to. Trust me, it will all come together in the end. ))


	5. Memories forgotten

Disclaimer: You know the drill, never have I owned Naruto...

--

Chapter Five: Memories forgotten...

Just as she had asked, everything had stopped. Only now, she decided to open her eyes to the sound of music playing like it was coming from a music box; being played from the exact music box Hyuuga had when she was a child. The lovely lullaby type song would always put her to sleep, and on some nights, she would even sneak out of the house with the music box in hand so she could dance under the moon light to the song when no one was watching. Feeling safe with this enchanting tune, she allowed her lavender hues to fully open; coming to face herself in a mirror. Her own reflection staring back at her as the girl gave a small sigh of confusion. This wasn't her room, but at least there wasn't anything frightening in this place.

The raven haired girl was surrounded by body length mirrors as they circled her entire form, the room being nothing but mirrors in every turn as her eyes glanced around to the shimmering reflections of herself. She was in a house of mirrors, all showing Hinata an image of herself as she dropped to her knees in shock; starting to now cry at the fact that she was so scared of what was actually happening. Frightened that she couldn't understand anything that was going on. These were all dreams, but why were they happening like this, each making less sense than the last.

"W-Why do you cry?"

The voice of a child was heard from behind the teenager, not being seen since Hinata had her eyes covered by her hands as she wept into their palms. She was sitting on her knees when the child had approached her silently, the younger girl sounding so happy in her childhood, yet sad for Hinata. The question was unanswerable, since she couldn't explain the reason for her tears. She had cried so much that by now, the tears just came with no reason or meaning what so ever; it was as though she would cry just to remind herself that she was a human being and not the perfect girl everyone had tried to make her out to be. The Heiress wasn't perfect, and as much as she could try; she would never be. Not in the eyes of those whom made her out to be that way.

"A-Are you s-sad?"

The little girl asked again, this time placing her tiny hand against Hinata's shoulder which caused the Hyuuga to weakly smile at the girl's kind touch. Letting her hands fall from her face, Hinata looked into the mirror so she could see the child standing behind her without having to turn her head; gazing at the reflection but only seeing one image gazing back which caused her to blink. Why hadn't this child given off a reflection like the Heiress was? Turning her head now, she looked at the hand on her shoulder before her eyes drifted up to be placed on the smiling face of a younger Hinata; herself standing there as those pearl like eyes shown with worry for the older girl. Smiling to her older self, but never knowing that this was actually her. Hinata couldn't understand why this was happening, why she was now looking upon the face of her childhood.

The child giggled shyly to the way Hinata was staring at her, kneeling down in her cute kimono while her little fingers reached out to touch the other female's cheeks. The dress she was wearing had been the exact kimono she worn on the day Neji had been given the seal upon his forehead. When the burden and pain her cousin had started to face all because of her began to make itself a reality; her third birthday. She was so happy in her childhood, or at least it would seem. Not having the fears of everything she has today, fears of failing everyone. Of never being the strong Kunoichi that she was supposedly destined to be. Of not being the perfect girlfriend she had wished to be for Gaara.

Memories of her life started to crash in her mind, flooding her thoughts while they started to play out like a theater within the mirrors. Each mirror shown a different memory, a different event within her life that had happened over the years. All changing and picking up a new thought as the Heiress started to glance around the room, her eyes taking in everything as she tried to hold back more tears. The more sequences of thoughts that shown in the mirrors, the more the time progressed between each memory until it was of current and recent events. The last memory being Sabaku No Gaara explaining how he had never wished to see the timid girl ever again. How she was just a pointless distraction in his life. Only this time, every mirror showed this scene; letting Hinata watch herself as she turned to run off from the male after he had given her his demands. Though, it cut off right as it had started to rain in the memory; probably due to the fact that the raven haired female had thrust her right hand forward, slamming her palm into the nearest mirror while the shattering glass cascaded down upon her sitting form much the way the rain had on that night.

Fragments of glass pierced her skin as she ignored the tiny cuts, staring down at the floor as she watched segments of the glass fall and expand across the ground. Pieces of mirror being every where as the girl stared down at the sections in front of her; watching tiny droplets of her own blood splatter onto their surfaces as her hand remained in the position it had been. Pushing against the mirror as she released a held breath of frustration. This wasn't like her, this wasn't like her at all which was probably why she was feeling guilt deep inside of her chest. Feeling more tears in her eyes, she slowly let her hand drop from the wall, glancing up to apologize to the little girl now for the strange way she had suddenly acted. Hinata wasn't angry, nor was she mad; she was just frightened and tired of being in a place that makes no sense.

Though, the girl was no longer there. Even the music from before had stopped, leaving behind a confused Hinata to once again try and understand what was happening to her in an empty room. Moving to stand, her foot pushed into the broken glass on the floor; snapping and popping sounds being heard as the glass broke into more pieces under the weight of her body. Turning to face another mirror, the female approached her reflection, leaning forward to allow her forehead to rest against it's cool surface as she closed her orbs; so lost within this world as she spoke to herself. Letting her own voice fill in the silence as it echoed off the walls.

"W-Why? W-Why is this happening to m-me?"

Finally pulling her head back from the mirror, she watched her reflection; her eyes glancing upon her own face as the tears seemed to never end. Crying seemed to be the only thing she was good at now. Shaking her head, the girl took a step back, having the glass beneath her feet protest to the movement as it crackled to the weight as she stood there. Though, the more she stared at herself, the more she came to realize that her reflection was moving the way she had. Actually, her reflection wasn't moving at all which had caused Hinata to take another terrified step back; afraid to know what was going to happen next.

Her counter self simply smiled to her, reaching out her hand to the real Hinata as she reached forth from inside the mirror; awaiting for the Heiress to take a hold of her hand as she stood there. Her hand came past the frame of the mirror, now in reach for the female to grasp as she stared at herself in shock. Blinking, she started to take another step back; more sounds of cracking glass filling the room. Only then did the counter self decide to speak, keeping that shy grin that Hinata had usually given when she actually smiling and wasn't pretending for the sake of others. Only the voice wasn't her's, yet it sounded so familiar.

"Silly Hinata, you shouldn't be here..."

And with that being said, the reflection reached forward all of a sudden; grasping onto the others jacket in order to jerk her from the room and into the mirror with her. Yelping to the action as she shut her eyes; once again, Hinata was afraid to know what was happening. Dreading what would happen next.

--

(( A/N: Okay, you know what to do. Review and tell me what you think so far because I need the inspiration! ))


	6. Never alone

Disclaimer: The words and story line are mine, as for owning the actual Naruto anime... well, that's a no

--

Chapter Six: Never alone...

Light pressed against the Hyuuga's eyelids, bright enough that she had to shield her face from the sudden burst of light that was now washing over her form. Holding her hand stretched out in front of her face, the girl grimaced slightly before she slowly allowed her pale orbs to open; becoming aware of the place now as she heard the voice speak to her yet again. Stating the same thing it had before the said mirrored image had startled the maiden by jerking her into this place with her.

"Silly Hinata... you really shouldn't be here. We miss you."

Hearing this caused something to tighten in her chest, as if she had missed them too. But who was _them, _exactly? She was looking around the surrounding walls, being in a solid white room as the blinding color painted on the walls, ceiling and floor caused the raven haired female to fight an oncoming head ache that was trying to surface within her temples. Finally realizing whom the voice had belonged to, she instantly flicked her gaze onto the other soul being in this place; the same exact person who had pulled her through the mirror and into safety. Letting her eyes take in the familiar face, one that was greeting her with a warm smile; the teenager couldn't help but tremble with happiness. God how she had missed seeing the smile of a friend.

"Imiss you, Hinata. Please, just come back to us soon."

The tone in Tenten's voice sounded a bit concerned, which was odd considering that Hinata couldn't make out what the weapon genius was talking about. Who was _us_? Konohakagure no Sato? Her friends and family; or a life that she didn't belong in. More voices of those close to her filled the room, having the voice's owner appear out of no where. Stepping through what seemed like a portal of swirling light as they smiled to the girl, just simply whispering nothing but her name as they called to her. Being those who had been in her dream from earlier, the closest people to her whom she was forced to watch die. Her Sensei, teammates, friends and even Gaara who said nothing but stood there; watching her closely as if he wasn't about to let her out of his sight.

"You're stronger than this, Hinata! Fight it!"

The yelling words came from none other then Kiba himself, standing at Tenten's side now who was paired up with Hinata's entire squad. Kiba, Shino, and even Kurenai stood there calling out to the Heiress; reaching for her hand but never actually being able to grasp a hold of her palm. Her friends, they were trying to grab her; to pull her to safety but Hinata wasn't in their range of grasp. She was now slowly drifting from them, falling backwards until she could no longer see their faces. Their voices fading as the distance was placed between her and the others who were frightened it would seem.

Panicking now, the Kunoichi closed her eyes again; inwardly praying to her friends. Calling to them, wishing, asking, screaming for their help. There was nothing that she had wanted more then to just find peace in this place, to not be alone any more. She reached out her hand, just holding her hand out in front of her as she could hear wind crashing against her ears as the feeling of her body free-falling swept over her senses; turning her stomach over and over as she began to feel sick. And then, there were hands, as if from no where. Reaching for her, grabbing onto what ever they could in order to keep the girl in the air, to keep her from falling any deeper into her own hell created by her subconscious. Feeling faint, the girl pleaded out verbally now, asking for anyone to listen. Anyone at all.

"S-Someone... pl-please help me."

A warm touch had embraced her hand right that the moment her voice pushed against the wind, their fingers tightening around her hand as they started to pull her back to them. Her eyes opening to see the body of Gaara tugging the girl to him while her friends kept her from falling as they helped the male pull her from the horrid place. He jerked the girl into his arms, embracing her tightly while he rested his chin on top of her head, letting the girl clung to him. Hinata desperately hoping that this wasn't a trick of her mind and that any moment he was going to vanish the way everyone else had. Though, he didn't vanish, instead he spoke down to her; his voice being broken off where she couldn't hear or make out the words. Like something else was interfering with this dream sequence.

"Hinata, you need to wak-"

Wak? What did_ "wak" _mean? And then it hit her, wake! He was trying to tell her to wake up! But how was she supposed to wake up when she didn't even know how to? The Kunoichi tightened her grip on his clothing, inwardly telling herself to wake up from this nightmare. Screaming at herself, trying to tell herself to open her eyes. Telling herself to do something, anything at all. She was tired and exhausted, frightened and confused; most of all, afraid that she would never actually wake up. Then, as if it started out a hundred miles away, she could hear someone talking to her. Letting her follow their voice until she could finally make out their words.

"...come on, just open your eyes."

Answering their wish, the girl actually opened her eyes; her gaze staring up to a white tiled ceiling as she blinked a bit confused as to why she was here of all places. What happened to Gaara? A moment ago she was holding him in her arms and now, he was no where to be seen. Hearing a startled gasp come from her left, Hinata slowly let her eyes float in that direction, right at the moment Kiba had stood to run out of the door in excitement. Letting out a happy yell while he ran down the hall way, leaving behind a lost Hyuuga who could only lay in confusion. All she knew was her head was busting, her body left useless, and her eyes felt heavy with sleep. All her body wanted to do was to fall back asleep and never wake up; but then again, her mind was telling her that she wasn't supposed to be there. She didn't belong in that world created by her subconscious, she belonged... here. Here in reality.

Pale lavender eyes then fell onto the image of Tenten running into the room moments later, followed by a group of more people as the ninja approached the girl's bed. Where was she? Just what was going on? Yuuhi walked over to Hinata's bed side, taking a hold of her hand as the elder woman smiled down to her. Greeting her back into this world as the Hyuuga laid in her hospital bed.

"W-What? H-How did I-I get here?"

Kurenai lightly shook her head to her subordinate, turning to clear the room so Hinata could save her energy. Though, trying to get Kiba to follow with Shino was a bit harder then the Jounin had thought. Even then, Tenten was the one who had forcefully pushed the wild boy out; pulling Lee by the arm as Neji lead the way from the room. Hinata could only stare as the group left, wondering why Neji was even here. Probably came for Tenten's sake. Once the room was cleared, Yuuhi turned back to her student; speaking in her normal gentle tone as the genjustu specialist paused at the door of the Hyuuga maiden's room.

"Hinata, welcome back."

Kurenai then turned, bowing to another being whom Hinata couldn't make out before the woman's body disappeared around the corner. The Kunoichi couldn't understand why she was here. What had happened? All she could remember was that night, the night Gaara had pushed her from his life completely.

All at once, the memories flooded back to her, finally making sense as she gasped to the final thought in her mind. Thinking to herself while she ran back over the events. _'T-That's right... it had started raining that night. A-And, and I had slipped, m-my body, it... I-I can't remember anything after that. I remember falling b-but, my memory stops there...' _Had she been in a coma this entire time?

--

(( A/N: Told you it would start to make sense towards the end, hehe. Next chapter will pull everything together. ))


	7. The truth behind your eyes

Disclaimer: Nope, I still do not own Naruto

--

Chapter Seven: The truth behind your eyes...

"You misjudged a step and managed to slip, hitting your head on a rock from the branches of a tree..."

Her eyes whelmed with surprise to the voice, finding Gaara enter her room now as he strolled over to stand at the foot of her bed. That must have been who Kurenai had bowed her head to on her way out. The male was gazing at the female while she watched him intently, shocked that he was even here after everything that had happened. Crossing his arms, the male slightly shook his head before those gorgeous green eyes of his closed with disappointment. Is that why he had came here, to just remind her of how weak she was? Though, the way his body tensed gave a different set of words, looking like he was trying to think and run thoughts over in his mind. Like he was trying to find something to say.

"Hinata-"

Shaking his head once more, the male pulled from her; turning his back to the bed ridden female as he spoke out again. His broad shoulders being shown without his sand gord while serving to be the only thing for the Kunoichi to gaze upon as he made himself clear. Speaking lowly, more along the lines of a gruff way; like he couldn't make up his mind on what to say. Staring distantly out the window, his stance changed again, his muscles relaxing by the passing second.

"Foolish actions only serve to fuel ignorance. Though, you're awake and have proven you're stronger then what others see."

This was his apology, hidden within the meaning of his words. Gaara wasn't an emotional person, nor did he apologize. Hinata had known him for so long that she could always find his true meanings behind everything he was trying to say. The sand Shinobi was an intellect, and being so, needed the understanding of someone who could read him like a book. Understand him on a deeper level by their own experiences within this world of suffering. That person being Hinata whom seemed to fit him perfectly. A broken princess meeting the arms of a forgotten prince; light and dark crashing into each other much the way rays of a silver moon dance along the ripples of an awaiting ocean. Washing over one another in an everlasting show of beauty.

Without turning his body, the red head glanced to her from over his shoulder; his emotionless orbs peering over the bandages that were wrapping around her head wound before those same aquamarine eyes dropped down to gaze at the one girl whom had always been there for him. Cared for him when others only pushed him away. Now turning to completely face her, he strolled over to her bed, being stopped in all motion by a staggering Hyuuga who was stubbornly trying her best to stand and approach him in return. Holding her breath, she stumbled to stand, only resulting in her legs giving out as her body started to collapse to the floor; though her form never hit.

With the speed almost unnoticeable with the human eye, Gaara caught her body; gently pulling the Kunoichi into his strong arms as he embraced her tightly. Just holding her for what seemed like an eternity as she buried her face into his chest, feeling all of her pain be taken away by the male. When ever the Kazekage was near, she felt so calm with the world. Happy that she was released of all her burdens since the two shared their pain, shared their burdens so the stress wouldn't stoop their shoulders to the point of breaking. They were strong together, and Hinata was now starting to realize this.

She was also starting to realize that she wasn't alone after all. Never had she truly been alone. She had been blind to this, but her friends have always been there; secretly supporting her while never actually showing this out in the open. Why did it have to take something so serious as almost dying to finally prove this to her? Smiling into his chest, she held back the tears. She was tired of crying, and for once, she was going to stand strong and prove herself. To embrace the support that everyone was giving her. Feeling something slip under her chin, the girl allowed the hand to lift her head; inclining the cranium as Gaara gazed down at the female within his arms. His hand moving from her chin as his palm pressed against her cool cheek, this thumb brushing against her flawless skin as he looked into the beautiful eyes of his lover. Into the lavender hues of the one person who saves him from his self. Leaning down, he captured the girl's lips with his own, passionately kissing her as his hands dropped to tug at her waist. Pulling her chest into his as far as it would go, almost making the embrace hurt in a way.

He kissed her as if it were the first and last. And it was. The first that would last through the years, and the last that would end all of her fears. He wasn't leaving her again, not after the thought of actually loosing her played in his mind. He had claimed Hinata as his own, and forever would she be his guardian angel. Forever would he be her hero; protecting her from the lies of a betraying world. They were destined to be together in the end, accepting the truth as the two held one another in a way only lovers would know.

A forbidden love finally realized and embraced with open arms...

--

(( A/N: There you have it, the final chapter. So, what did you think? Happy endings are the shit right! REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WERE EXPECTING THE ENDING! I wanna know if I made it interesting enough, yet having it all coming together in the end. XD))

--

(( And you, lxl Hyuuga.Hinata lxl, are you happy now? -Pokes her friend a few times.- Bwaha, I know I have a messed up imagination... but it makes for good fanfictions don't you think. ))


End file.
